As described in the Overview section of this proposal (Overview. D. 3. Organization Administration and Oversight) this core provides support for Dr. Braciale as Program Director. He will coordinate all of the research efforts and establish the priorities of the group. He will ensure that the timetables/milestones outlined in the program are met. He will be the primary interface with the programmatic representative from NIAID. His offices and laboratories are located in the Carter Immunology Center, University of Virginia. The To Be Determined Program Manager will be responsible for coordinating and management of the fiscal activities of the Projects and Cores. This individual will also be responsible for organizing and managing of meetings of the researchers, their travel, the management of data transmitted among researchers, and will assist the Program Director in establishing that the time tables and milestones outlined in the program are met. This individual will be housed in the Carter Immunology Center in space adjoining the Program Director. Ms. Cindy Li is the fiscal technician for the Carter Immunology Center. She will be responsible for fiscal account reconciliation for all the Projects and Cores and will oversee along with the Program Manager the receipt and reconciliation of data on expenditures in Project 4 carried out at Dartmouth.